


Iron Wings

by TigerKittyDudeii



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP - Fandom, SCP Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, Scp-070
Genre: Drug Use, Kidnapping, Multi, Ooooh boy this mans...., fake death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKittyDudeii/pseuds/TigerKittyDudeii
Summary: Doctor ▪️▪️▪️: Good Morning, 070SCP-070: My name’s DohasanDoctor ▪️▪️▪️: I thought it was DavidSCP-070: Both are fine, but no numbers, please.Doctor ▪️▪️▪️: Alright, Dohasan, is your new medication working?SCP-070: It’s better, but can I higher the dose?Doctor ▪️▪️▪️: What’s the problem with your current dose?SCP-070: It doesn’t last long enoughDoctor ▪️▪️▪️: I’ll see what I can do





	Iron Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn’t read the tags  
> Trigger warning for kidnapping, drug use, and the use of the q-word

“David, hurry up!” A teenage boy waited outside a bathroom.  
“I’ll be out in a minute,” replied David. Dohasan “David” Parker, nineteen years old and he still hotboxes public restrooms.  
“Davie you’re gonna get caught,” said another, a feminine voice this time. David opened the door, smoke pouring out.  
“Don’t worry, Sue, I know what I’m doing,” David kissed Sue’s head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The trio began walking away from the, now smoke filled, bathroom.  
Sue was a tall, plump girl. She had long hair that rested in a pony tail and sun kissed skin. She was the only white friend the boys had, and they were her only Indiginous friends.  
“I can’t believe I won’t be seeing you for years,” she sighed, kissing his hand. The other boy gagged.  
“If I cant kiss my boyfriend, you can’t kiss yours,” he said to her. Sue rolled her eyes.  
“Oh don’t be like that, Daryl,” David teased, “Besides, you’re not the only one who kisses Andrew,” David laughed as Sue and Daryl punched his arms.  
Daryl was the tallest of the three, six foot to be exact. His father was Comanche and his mother left when he was young, which is his father's reasoning to his homosexuality. His hair was in a thick braid, with a dull dyed strand hanging out. “You prick!” Sue yelled, though it was playful. Daryl, however, used more colorful language.  
“That cheating fuck! What else did you do? Get head?” Daryl was fuming, but David kissed his head nonetheless.  
“It was spin the bottle, don’t worry,” he looked over to Sue, “I am allowed to play that, aren’t I?” Sue shrugged.  
“So long as it’s just a kiss,” David smiled and kiss her on the cheek.  
“Anyways, I won’t be gone that long. My plan is to go in and leave during Christmas,” he looked over to Daryl, “I can do that can’t I?” Daryl shrugged. “I think so, but since this is a draft you probably can’t,” he explained.  
“Damn, and I was saving up for a Christmas present,” Daryl looked past a corner and pulled the three in. They walked to a piece of wood and David knocked in a rhythm.  
_Knock, knock, knock_  
“Who is it?” Asked a voice from behind the wood.  
“Iron Wings,” David said.  
“Anyone else?”  
“My girl and the third wheel,” Daryl scoffed. The wood moved and the trio walked in. David was pulled into an embrace by the doorman.  
“Damn, Dohasan, you’ve grown!” They said, David laughed and patted their back.  
“Grew a foot, but I’m the same old Dohasan,” this was a regular occurrence, well, it used to be. The three would go to this, literal, hole in the wall to party.  
“And you and Lil Sue,” said the doorman, they leaned into David’s ear, “You boned yet?” David shook his head.  
“Haven’t boned but, uh,” he made a gesture that implied blowjobs, Sue smacked him across the head.  
“No, I haven’t,” David laughed.  
“One day, though, maybe before I leave,” Daryl had wondered off, talking to the rest of the people there.  
“He still queer?” They asked, David nodded.  
“Though he doesn’t like being called that,” the doorman nodded.  
  
Sue and David were in the, unisex, restroom together. David was kissing her rough and she relished it, moaning into his mouth. "I love you, Sue," he said between kisses.  
"I know," Sue replied, David broke away and stared at her dumbfounded.  
"You know?" he asked, Sue brought her arms up and threw them over his shoulders.  
"Of course I know, you show it every day," David smiled and kissed her again, gentler this time.  
"Sue," she ran her hands though his hair, "Sue I want to have sex before I go," he confessed. Sue took a slight step back.  
"Davey, you know how I feel about that," he nodded. When they first started dating, Sue had told him not to expect sex, that she was going to wait. He had always respected her decision, but he was leaving for war soon, and he did not plan on dying a vrigin.  
"I know, I know," he took one of her hands and kissed the knuckle of it, "Just, I'm leaving and I don't know when, or if, I'm getting back, or how long this war will last," he pulled her closer, "I don't wanna die and leave you unsatisfied," he tried to act flirty, but all Sue did was laugh.  
"Baby...," she began, but she didn't finish, the two swayed together, Sue's eyes were full of love and so were David's, "I love you"  
"I know, you show me everyday"


End file.
